Diode arrays are well known memory storage arrays used in semiconductor memory devices. A selected diode is typically addressed via digit line and word line selection. A resistance of a programmable resistor in series with the selected diode is controlled to select a desired memory state. In one case the programmable resistor may be an ovonic element, such as a chalcogenide material. The internal structure of the chalcogenide is modified to alter its resistance and therefore its “logic” state. The modification of the structure is ovonic and is dependent on the current which is applied to the element through the diode. It is desirable to reduce stray resistance which may be in series with the diode, since by reducing the stray resistance the ovonics can be more closely controlled with less current, thereby reducing power requirements.